O Holy Mother
by tir-synni
Summary: Pray for us, O Holy Mother of God. TrishaEdward


Title: O Holy Mother  
Pairing: Trisha/Ed  
Warnings: Graphic incest, religious connotations  
Rating: R  
Summary: Pray for us, O Holy Mother of God.

O Holy Mother

_Remember, O most loving Virgin Mary, that never was it known that anyone who fled to your protection, implored your help, or sought your intercession was left unaided. Inspired with this confidence, we turn to you, O Virgins of virgins, our Mother. To you we come, before you we stand, sinful and sorrowful. O Mother of the Word Incarnate, do not despise our petitions, but in your mercy hear us and answer us. Amen._

Without a word, Edward rested his head on his mother's damp thighs, golden eyes staring sightlessly out the window. His mother hummed softly to herself and ran a brush through his long, soft hair. He could see Alphonse playing with Winry Rockbell just over the hill. The pair seemed little more than blurs at this distance, just shining spots against the endless green hills.

_Remember, O most loving Virgin Mary, that never was it known that anyone who fled to your protection, implored your help, or sought your intercession was left unaided. Inspired with this confidence, we turn to you, O Virgins of virgins, our Mother. To you we come, before you we stand, sinful and sorrowful. O Mother of the Word Incarnate, do not despise our petitions, but in your mercy hear us and answer us. Amen._

His mother leaned down and affectionately nuzzled his cheek. Edward turned his head enough to meet her warm brown eyes. He obligingly parted his lips, and her tender, quick tongue instantly snaked in, exploring his mouth. Those loving, sightless eyes closed, but Edward never looked away from the window.

_Hail Mary full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death Amen._

Her hand was gentle on his bare thigh, short nails massaging the tense muscle. She sighed into his mouth; he heard her whisper a name. He broke the kiss, and she moved to his jaw. She nipped and nuzzled the sweat-slicked skin. He raised a hand and fingered her cheek. Raising her head, she gifted him with a dazzling smile.

_The Angel of the Lord declared unto Mary. _

_And she conceived of the Holy Spirit. _

_(Hail Mary...) _

Looking into her eyes, Edward knew how easily it would be to say he loved her. He truly did. It shamed him a little when he realized that he loved Alphonse more, but he had sworn, one night in bed, to honor and cherish her, and he meant every word of it. She had carried him in her womb, cared for him when he was born too early and every breath was a chore, protected him from the assholes in town who taunted him for being a bastard, and most importantly, gave Alphonse a loving home. He offered her his devotion, and she accepted it with open hands and open arms.

_Behold the handmaid of the Lord. _

_Be it done unto me according to thy word. _

_(Hail Mary...) _

He leaned up and captured her lips again before she could do more than finger his cock. Once she had sucked him, and he had never forgiven himself for debasing her so. After that, he never allowed her mouth below his neck; however, no such boundary stopped him. Laying her back on the rumpled sheets, Edward lowered himself down his mother's body. All the while, she gave him a beatific smile.

_And the Word was made Flesh. _

_And dwelt among us. _

_(Hail Mary...) _

The people in town wouldn't understand, Edward knew. It wasn't their business, either. Alphonse knew and Aunty knew even as he doubted his mother knew. It didn't matter. His aunty only hummed the matter away and Alphonse only cared that his family was staying together. His mother moaned, and Edward slid slick fingers deeper. It was a family matter.

_Pray for us, O Holy Mother of God. _

_That we may be made worthy of the promises of Christ._

His mother's eyes were bright and loving when Edward rose again, and Edward nuzzled her neck. He refused to look as she spread her legs, refused to think about it, only slid between them. One thrust and he was inside her. Her soft smile and the light in her eyes helped warm the ball of ice in his gut.

_Hail Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy, our life our sweetness and our hope. _

He buried his face between her heaving breasts when he came. Her arms instantly wrapped around him, holding him close and keeping him inside of her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, too.

_Let us pray._

"I love you."

_Mary, Queen of the Holy Rosary, pray for us. Mary, Queen of Peace, pray for us. Mary, Our Loving Mother, pray for us. _

It would have been easy to respond. Edward simply looked back out the window.

_Amen. _

Endless green met his eyes.


End file.
